The 5 Menus
The bottom screen of the DS holds the five menus, listed vertically in the lower left corner. Each menu is accessible by tapping the stylus on the menu's icon. The contents of the menu will fill in the rest of the DS screen. The menus will be available most of the time. If you are having a conversation with another person then the menus are replaced with the character's portraits and the conversation text. When the gossip is over the menus reappear, but often they return with the Save menu being displayed instead of the menu that you left off at. Save Menu Simple enough, this is where you can save your game. There are two save slots available for us. You can save your game anywhere and most anytime. You can't save your game in the middle of events or during seasonal festivals. Rucksack Your rucksack holds all of the junk that you have to carry around. When you first begin your game you will have a small rucksack that holds only 18 items. You can buy larger rucksacks from Karen's Supermarket and eventually have a 54 slot rucksack! The rucksack also has three colored slots that hold the current items equipped. Red slot: Tools All of your tools can be moved into this slot. You will use the tool by pressing the X button. Green slot: Items The items that you hold above your head can be placed into this slot. Food, ores, fish, and anything else shippable fits into this spot only. Blue slot: Accessories These extra accessories help to make your farming life easier. You will put the Touch Glove into this slot if you want to "rub" your animals. Some of the accessories help you to conserve (or even regain) spent stamina. World Map The map is divided up into 8 grids. If you tap your stylus on a grid section you can then watch what ever activities are going on at the current time. For example, you can check to see if Lumina is at the Goddess Pond even if you're down at the Beach, just by selecting the gird that contains the pond area. If you own the Teleport Necklace and you have it in your Ornament slot, then you will instantly transport to the grid you tapped on. Farm Summary This menu will give you a status overview of your entire farm. You can see how much money you have, the number of animals, known cooking recipes, and so on. If you tap your stylus on the portraits icons you see in the Summary menu you'll learn more information about that particular group. If you tap on your... Money A page containing your daily earnings for the season will appear. You also have access to other pages with economic data on them. Character portraits You will see your current Farm Degree, your birthday, and even the current level of your tools. You can also see the number of Sprite Medals you own without having to go back to the Sprite Tree to find out. If you choose your Spouse portrait instead, you can see the birth date and your wedding anniversary. Your Child's portrait screen holds date of birth as well. Animal portraits All of your livestock and poultry will be listed. You can tap the specific animal and find out the current Level that animal is. The crowns above the animal's name represent the number of wins she received if you had participated in the Animal Festivals. The Gold crown is 1st place, the Silver crown is 2nd place, and the Bronze crown is 3rd place. If you enter a contest and win 4th place you are not rewarded. Harvest Sprites This lists all of the Sprites you have found, their skill level for their assigned task, and their heart levels. Next to the Sprite on the Summary page is an indicator that will tell you how many Sprites are currently working for you. Cooking Recipes Simple enough, this lists all of the recipes you know. There are 6 categories and 134 recipes total. Buildings Seventeen types of buildings that Gotz can construct for your farm. On the Summary page the amount of lumber you have is listed to the left of the Buildings icon. Shipped Items The master list of every type of item you have shipped in the game. Besides crops and animal products, you can ship rocks, weeds, ores, and even cooked recipes. There are 273 items you can send off. Some have their own Levels, which you can view by tapping the item's picture from within the Shipped Items list. Fish Once you receive the Fishing Pole from Galen, the species of fish you catch will be here. You can see the number you have caught and the max size of all 51 fish and 7 non-fish items. Mining This page contains 3 sections. The first lists all of the items you have discovered in the mine. The second are all of the Dark Creatures you have defeated, and the third holds the data on how far you have traversed down into the mines. Harvest Cards The collectable cards are something extra for you to gather. You can buy packs of cards from Jet's shop. Each pack costs 150 G and contains 5 random cards. Sprite Station The 9 channels of the station aren't just for entertainment. The channel operators will give you daily information such as the weather, hints on where to find more lost Sprites, news, and even tutorials if you get stuck.